Soul Eater: Target :Justin Law Oneshot
by WKD.Blue
Summary: Justin Law has betrayed Lord Death, Kira's job is to bring him back by posing as ... a goddess?


**! No Copywrite Infringement Intended!**

* * *

You cursed under your breath about the ridiculous mission you had been specifically appointed to.

Why did they chose you? Because you had been his tag team partner, that's why.

YOU! Should have been keeping a close eye on him, YOU should have been doing this, YOU should have been doing that, you would never hear the end of it until everything was sorted.

Reading the small slip of paper Shinigami had conviently left, figures that he would then suddenly do a disappearing act without a trace and not answer his phone calls, he knew you wouldn't be best pleased.

**Target:** Justin Law. Executioner.

**Hair Colour:** Honey Blonde

**Eye Colour:** Sky Blue

**Attire:** Priestly Garb, ecclesiastical hat

**Status:** Dangerous

**Mission:** Retrieve or destroy

Why had they given you pointless information that you already knew? Justin wasn't an easily forgotten person, especially to you.

That short, messy blonde hair, those forget-me-not blue eyes and forgetful they sure weren't, the way he shouted in order to be heard over the blaring sound of music vibrating in his ears drums and that kind natured smile which made women go weak in the knees.

"Urgh, dam you Justin, why?" you swore through gritted teeth

It would be preferred to bring him back, ending his life would just be a waste but with the way things were going it seemed highly unlikely.

How exactly could you do it? The list of options were running out fast.

Overpowering him wouldn't work, talking to him would result in failure, what about becoming his admired god?

That might work! Justin had an uncanny habit of 'God hopping' at the moment.

_*God? You a god? AAAHAHAHA*_ your subconscious roared in laughter

The mission began to appear tricky, easy said then done as the phrase goes.

You stopped and searched your surroundings, deep in thought you had lost all track of time and had wandered into…..who knows where.

"WHERE THE HECK AM I!" you yelled into nothingness

"So loud," a voice came from behind

Startled you swiftly spun round on your heels ready to attack but instantly remained calm when your purple eyes connected with those all to familiar light blue orbs.

A smile graced his lips, it made you consider, he couldn't really be all evil could he?

Ok, you had gotten to the first milestone of finding him, that was the easy part, next came the marathon.

*Think Godly, Think Godly* you repeated in your mind.

Puffing out your chest to make yourself look bigger and more, what's the word, oh yea, godly? :0/

*I'm getting to old for this* you cursed, you weren't even a religious person!

Justin's snigger caused you to shudder, that laugh, it was soo cute, sexy even.

Gears started to churn in your mind, Hey wait! The teen remembered how to make you melt.

_*Halleluiah, there's hope yet.*_ sung your conscious an image of a victory dance popping into your head.

"What are you trying to do, Kira?" yelled Justin intrigued

Same old Justin, lifting a hand you pointed to your right ear, an old signal for him to remove one ear phone, thus pleasing you both. He got to continue listening to his music while you had satisfaction of knowing part of his concentration was on you.

Of course, he did have the ability to lip read but why waste your breath? You weren't a mime! And god gave us a voice box for opinions to be heard, right?

KA-CHING! Score two for Kira, Justin removed his earphone, he never did that for anyone, never! Ever! Things certainly started to look up.

"I am a the goddess..." you paused "Of love now." you informed directly

"You, a goddess," frowned the blue eyed teen amusement in the tone

*Suspected you'd come back with that* you told yourself

"Then you leave me no choice. Justin Law, deceiver of DWMA Academy and death scythe, come quietly or your soul will be mine," you had rehearsed this over a number of times.

Justin's smile only grew bigger, not a good sign.

Justin replaced his ear phone and bowed his head "Oh Lord of ours, May your name be kept true."

You rolled your eyes in annoyance, oh here we go, tapping your foot impatiently.

"I am your servant of peace, I am a pillar of justice," continued Justin

You yawned, boring.

"A blade of faith, In the name of, OOF!"

Not allowing the teenager to finish his prayer, you performed the unforgivable act of cutting him short with a swift kick where the sun doesn't shine.

You grabbed his pendant yanking him close to you "Honestly Justin! You idiot! Is my love not enough for you!" you literally screamed right in his face

O.O Blink. Blink

He mumbled just enough for you to hear "Oh great lord, please spare me, from the sin I am about to commit."

_*Sin, what sin?*_ you thought confused, after all you were in control.

The blonde haired male equally grasped hold of your collar closing the little space left between the pair of you and pressed his lips firmly onto your own, you were a bit taken back by this surprize gesture but refrained yourself from parting, in truth, his lips touching yours, felt good.

Justin broke the moment "Nice knowing ya."

He produced an unusual artefact vanishing into thin air, the strange object disintegrated beneath your very eyes.

"YOU DON'T GO KISSING WHEN YOUR IN A FIGHT!" you screamed into the silent space.

How were you going to explain this one to his majesty of death.


End file.
